Existing methods for remotely monitoring physiological parameters of a person typically include the use of cumbersome sensors and/or wires that may limit the effectiveness of measuring active individuals. More recent wireless communications solutions may still include external wires that may easily be tangled and bulky electronics packages, rendering the sensor devices uncomfortable and/or difficult for a user. Additionally, sensor devices designed to be worn or attached to an individual may include electronics packages that have been personalized for the user. These sensor devices, with their personalized electronics, may require battery power. Yet, charging or replacing the batteries in these devices may also be difficult and may even require a user to have two different personalized sensor devices so that a replacement can be worn while the other sensor device is being charged.
Accordingly, a practitioner and patient may benefit from use of a wireless sensing device having a modular holder or patch to which the wireless sensing device may be securely attached.